


Swear to Me

by freudensteins_monster



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: (well i wouldn't call it explicit exactly but it'd definitely not mild), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers Tower, Explicit Language, F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: From a very young age it had been drilled into Steve Rogers’ head - by his mother, his priest, his teachers - that cursing was an abhorrent practice not indulged in by respectable young men and women. His soulmark was the cause of their concern; a string of vulgar language that curled around his hip.“What kind of well-mannered, church going young woman swears like a sailor?” his mother tsked, eyes to the ceiling in the hopes of receiving an answer.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 48
Kudos: 606





	Swear to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one shot that popped into my head - and I finished - this afternoon. Go me.

From a very young age it had been drilled into Steve Rogers’ head - by his mother, his priest, his teachers - that cursing was an abhorrent practice not indulged in by respectable young men and women. His soulmark was the cause of their concern; a string of vulgar language that curled around his hip.

When he was old enough to read and understand the importance of a soulmark Steve was told never to say the words aloud or the nearest adult would wash his mouth out with soap. It would be a few more years before he was brave enough to show his best friend. Bucky, having spent plenty of time down at the docks with his father, was able to explain what the offensive words meant. After he’d stopped laughing. 

When Steve grew older his mother would get a pinched look whenever people would mention soulmates. Most thought she found the topic painful as her own soulmate had died when Steve was just a baby, but in truth she was just worried for her son. 

“What kind of well-mannered, church going young woman swears like a sailor?” she’d tsk, eyes to the ceiling in the hopes of receiving an answer.

Steve had to wonder, as local bullies had learnt a few new unrepeatable names to call him, whether his mother was worried that his match would be an unrepentant floozy or worse yet, an actual sailor.

When his mother passed Steve hadn’t wanted to meet his soulmate; they seemed far too harsh when all he wanted was comfort.

Joining the army opened his eyes to a whole new world of profanity. It also introduced him to Peggy Carter, a woman who wouldn’t dare use such coarse language when a solid right hook would do. As he crashed the Valkyrie into the ocean he hoped his match was even half the woman Peggy was; she’d have to be to spend the rest of her life waiting for him.

Needless to say, waking up from the ice 70 years later came as a shock, but the more he was exposed to modern pop culture and social media, the more it made sense that his soulmate was born into this more... irreverent future. But Steve’s luck being what it was he learnt that aliens were real and discovered his best friend had come back from the dead before he met his soulmate.

It was two months after the fall of SHIELD. Steve and Sam had been back stateside less than a day after chasing Winter Soldier leads and dismantling Hydra bases all over Europe. Their return to the tower, and the recent arrival of Thor's squeeze and her assistant, was reason enough for Tony to throw a party. 

Though Steve wasn’t a fan of Tony’s parties in general he hadn’t meant to be late. He’d gotten cleaned up and lay down on the couch Pepper had picked out for his apartment, just for a minute, only to be woken up by JARVIS four hours later. 

The party was in full swing when Steve stepped out of the elevator. Though it was a much more casual affair than Tony usually put together, with just the Avengers inner circle in attendance, it was still plenty rowdy -Steve suspected Thor had been spiking people’s drinks with Asgardian liquor. He’d barely said hello before a voice brought everything to a standstill. 

“Holy motherfucking shit! Who the everloving fuck are you? That fucking peach of an ass looks like it walked off the set of my favourite porno!”

Steve blinked, wondering if he was still dreaming, as a curvy brunette with lips in Peggy’s favourite shade of Sweet Dreams red slid off a barstool, a lurid cocktail in hand, her bright blue eyes getting lost as they wandered all over his body.

“Darcy!” Dr Foster scolded while his teammates hollered. “I am so sorry, Captain Rogers. Four Drink Darcy has even fewer filters than Sober Darcy.”

“You should watch yourself Itty-Bitty. The good captain here doesn’t stand for that kind of language,” Tony teased.

“Oh yeah,” his drunk soulmate drawled as she made her way across the room to him, barely pausing when Jane reached out to confiscate her fifth drink. “You got something you wanna say to me, Mister Too Fucking Good-Looking To Fucking Swear?”

Steve just smiled. “About fucking time.”

It took about three seconds for Darcy to start climbing him like a tree and everyone else to realise they’d just witnessed a match. 


End file.
